The Clash of Lightning
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: The war effort is going good for the heroes of Camp Half-Blood, until one of the strongest of Gaia's children gets involved. How will this shape the war effort, when not even the gods can bring him down?


OK so I'm stepping out of my comfort zone here, seeing as how I usually write Naruto crossovers.

But now I think I'll try something different.

Well here's my attempt at a POJ/THO and Thor crossovers.

Wish me luck.

Thor was standing in the middle of a desert, with his trusty hammer Mjolnir at his side. Thor had no idea what he was doing out here, but he had had a strange urge to come out here when he woke up. Out of nowhere a apparition appeared out of the earth. The apparition was of a woman in her late 30's with some kind of fur cape hanging over her shoulders, he couldn't see what color her eyes were because they were closed, she wore a heavy kind of wool with a leather breastplate over it, and she wore fur boots.

"Thor," the woman called, holding out a hand, almost like she was reaching for him.

"Who be ye phantom," Thor asked, his hand already on Mjolnir in case things went bad.

"I be thee mother Jord," the apparition answered. It was then that Thor noticed that her clothes were made of dirt, sand, and soil.

"But why do ye appear a phantom," Thor asked quizzically, his hand never leaving Mjolnir.

"The wretched Olympians imprisoned me and now they seek to use their children to destroy Midgard," Jord explained distressed. This in turned made Thor angry as he lifted his hammer to the sky and a bolt of lightning struck it.

"I say thee nay," Thor said in outrage, "these half-bloods shall not destroy Midgard."

"Good my son," Jord said, very pleased by the response, " they will be in a valley hidden by the Olympians cursed magic off Long Island Sound."

With that Thor flew off to destroy the believed destroyers of his precious Midgard. After watching Thor fly off Gaea chuckled to herself and thought of the destruction flying toward the demigods.

"Now Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez lets see how well you fare against one of the strongest of my children," Gaea said, as she dissolved back into the Earth,

Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood...

Jason Grace was in the arena practicing his swordsmanship against Piper, which now found him on the ground. Picking his gladius up off the ground Jason smiled at Piper, who looked like some kind of Warrior Princess, with choppy hair, kaleidoscope eyes, orange "Camp Half-blood" t-shirt, khaki shorts, and track shoes.

"When you gonna give up Sparky," Piper asked, completely amused. Jason couldn't help but smile at her, before he heard a loud earth trembling '_**BOOM!**_'

Meanwhile in Bunker 9...

Leo was supervising the construction of the _Argo II_, and so far construction was going ahead of schedule. The rotating ballistics were installed and had been put under every test possible, and against every monster possible, the mounted crossbows were a resounding success, having punched through at least a two fold plating of celestial bronze, and the celestial bronze plating had been shot at with everything from a slingshots to artillery shells to Leo's fire, they still hadn't seen how well it would handle under a nuclear blast. After reviewing the plans for the twentieth time Leo deemed it satisfactory and moved to the still uncompleted back end of the ship, where the engine room and Leo's room would be.

"Hey Leo," Nyssa shouted from the main mast, "should we put another crossbow up here?"

"It isn't in the plans but do it anyway," Leo shouted up to Nyssa, "you can't be too careful."

Leo smiled and then he walked over to Festus's head and sighed in both nostalgia and sadness, before he felt the entire bunker shake beneath his feet.

"Was that a earthquake," Jake asked, looking around confused after the shaking stopped everyone looked confused and they were either scratching the top of their hard hats or were looking around as if to find out what caused it.

"I don't know," Leo answered, before he reached into his tool belt, pulled out a club hammer, and went to the entrance of Bunker 9.

"I'll go investigate," Leo announced, just before he left the bunker.

Back with Jason and Piper...

After the earth shaking '_**BOOM!**_' Jason and Piper went to investigate what had caused it. When they reached the epicenter, which was hard to miss, they saw a man wearing black sleeveless armor with four silver discs on it, a red cape flowed behind the man, he had a silver helmet with wings on the sides of it on his head that had blonde hair coming from the back of it, and he was wearing blue tights, a black underwear looking thing, and yellow boots with black lines going across them, but what caught their attention was that he was holding some kind of stone hammer in his hand. When he looked up they noticed dark blue eyes that smoldered with rage, a face that belonged to a guy in his late 20's or early 30's, and they finally noticed how ripped the guy was.

"For Midgard," the man shouted, before spinning the hammer in a circle really fast and collecting energy around it, that smelled of ozone, before he launched the energy at Jason, who got hit square in the chest, who immediately went flying. Now it just so happened that a group of kids from Ares cabin had come to investigate what had caused the earth shaking boom that had disturbed their workout when they saw the guy blast Jason with some kind of blueish energy, that strangely looked like a ball of lightning. Now they knew Jason was from the Roman camp, but after going hand-to-hand with one giant, fighting another with a bent weapon and a board, and getting rid of Midas Jason had come to earn quite a level of respect from Ares cabin, but even if he didn't have their respect he was still a member of Camp Half-blood, they charged at the figure in the crater threw something that looked like a hammer at them, which in turn knocked them all out.

The stranger then held out his hand and the hammer returned to it. The stranger then looked up and noticed Piper standing at the top of the crater then he began to walk toward her.

"You don't want to attack us," Piper said, putting as much confidence as she could into her words. But the stranger just kept walking toward her, and he seemed to be even more pissed off.

"Ye dare charmspeak the son of Odin," the man shouted before he sent a gale force wind at Piper, sending her flying through the air into the strawberry garden. When Leo arrived he saw his best friend laying in the grass and groaning, he somehow saw a few members of Ares cabin laying flat on their backs, and he had arrived in enough time to see Piper be tossed into the strawberry garden. When he saw the person that caused it, being the weirdly dressed guy walking up the side of the crater, he charged at the guy, only to swatted aside.

"Alright lets try this," Leo said before he ignited his flames and began throwing fireballs at the stranger, which became a action he regretted upon seeing the man's face.

"You dare strike the son of Odin," the stranger shouted, before charging at Leo. Getting nervous Leo began hurling more fireballs at the stranger, hoping they would do something to bring the stranger down.

His hopes were in vain, because right as he was charging up for a gigantic fireball the stranger threw his hammer at him and it hit Leo in the gut.

'_**Good thing I was wearing the new bronze undershirt**_,' Leo thought as he hit his knees, '_**otherwise that would've killed me.**_'

The stranger kept walking toward Leo, until a bolt of lightning hit him in the chest causing him to stumble back a couple steps. Looking up Leo saw Jason with a lance directed at the stranger.

"You OK Leo," Jason asked, helping his best friend up. Leo nodded before turning and seeing the stranger, who was once again walking toward them.

"Jason I think it's time for a little combo," Leo said, creating a giant fireball. Seeing where Leo was going with this Jason began praying to his father Zeus. About half a minute later both Leo and Jason unleashed the full fury of their respective elements, which sent them to their knees after they used them. When they looked up the stranger was sneering at them, but not one hair on his head was singed. But before they could even groan in protest, both Jason and Leo blacked out.

Thor's POV...

Thor had just survived the combined attacks from two of the half-bloods, and he was only slightly impressed. But that explosion soon brought the rest of the "camp" on him. He dispatched them easily, but some of the campers had come from the forest. After destroying their forges, stables, and tactical HQ, he flew in the direction the other kids came and saw smoke coming from a rock formation. Now normally he would have called it a volcano and looked over it, but the smell was different. You see normal volcano smoke smelled of burning sulfur, the smell of the smoke from the rock formation however was of sweat and bronze. Crashing in through the roof of the rock formation Thor saw dozens of kids working on some kind of ship, with the Midgard Serpents head as the figure head no less.

"This be the weapon ye use to destroy midgard," Thor shouted in anger, "i say thee nay."

With one lightning charged swing of Mjolnir, Thor destroyed the ship and flew off.

One hour later at Camp Half-Blood...

All the campers were either in the field hospital that Apollo cabin had set up or salvaging what they could from the wreckage of the _ArgoII_. Jason however was replaying the battle in his head, wondering what had gone wrong.

"Who was that guy," Leo asked from nearby, picking up a smoldering piece of scrap metal.

"I don't know," Piper answered, picking up a ruined crossbow. Sighing Jason jumped from the ruin mast of the ship and used some air to cushion his fall.

"Either way he still gave us a beating with that hammer of his," Jason said somberly. It was then a member of Hermes cabin appeared out of nowhere.

"Did you say hammer," the Hermes cabin guy asked, Jason, Piper, and Leo all nodded. Then the guy from Hermes cabin began rummaging through his backpack and he pulled out a comic book, with the attacker on the cover.

"Did he look like this," the Hermes cabin asked, pointing to the attacker.

"Yeah that's him," Jason shouted, pointing to the attacker.

It was then the Hermes cabin guy visibly paled, his eyes widened, and he audibly gulped.

"Then we got trouble if he's involved in this war," the hermes cabin guy said.

Well how'd it go?

Review and let me know.

Also view my profile to see other story ideas I have.

Till next time see ya. : )


End file.
